I'll Protect You, Tamaki
by katsievamp
Summary: One-shot collection of Hiiro no Kakera pairings. I think it will be mainly Tamaki and Takuma, but their might be other pairings, whether friend-like or more. :)


**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot and any original ideas put into the world. Otherwise it belongs to its rightful owner(s)._

* * *

I pulled my hair back, attempting to try and make my average, caramel hair look somewhat presentable. Mostly, I never felt I made it look good enough. Giving up, I settled for it to hang low and long, like usual. It was spring, and I was thankful for the warmer weather. In the small town of Kifumura, the winters weren't completely unbearable, but the warm weather and the shorter sleeved uniform helped lighten things up around the shrine, especially since Onikirimaru had finally disappeared, according to my wish. Now, everyone was safe. For now.

Shaking my head, I straightened my uniform, trying to smile at my reflection in the mirror. It was useless. Any way of grabbing his attention was futile. Why would he ever be interested in me?

Picking up my bag, I followed the hallway toward the entrance of the Kasuga shrine. Mitsuru stopped me, a _bento_ in her hands, "Have a good day at school, Tamaki-chan."

Bowing in thanks, I took the boxed lunch from Mitsuru, "Thank you, Mitsuru-chan. Keep everything together while I'm gone!" I finished, waving.

As usual, she simply smiled. Mitsuru was always in a good mood. Though I could still tell that it was hard for her at times. After hearing your love interest since you were a child was your twin, kept secret from you your entire life? That was something I couldn't stand to think about. Not only did I feel horrible for Mitsuru, but for Shinji as well. He had to bear the same sadness and confusion as Mitsuru. I wished I could somehow make the entire situation disappear, have it that they truly weren't twins. But, a priestess' power can only extend so far, and only into the spiritual, not into the genetical. At least, as far as I know so far.

Walking down the many stairs leading up to the shrine and passing under the Shinto gate, I headed toward school. Despite getting to know each other over the year I had spent with them already, the guys didn't always walk with me to school, sometimes not even after. I remember wanting them to, and I still do, but they have their own lives. Hopefully they'd be set free of the shackles the Tamayorihime had pressed on them by blood rights.

Looking up, I caught a glimpse of Kiyono, staring intently at me until I met her at the front doors of the school, "What ya thinking so intensely about? I haven't seen you like this for a while now."

Sighing, I shook my head, "Silly thoughts that probably shouldn't be in my head during school."

"Takuma, by any chance?" Kiyono giggled, heading off to class before I could interject.

Admitting defeat, I slumped my shoulders and simply put my bag away and changed into my indoor shoes. Then, someone was leaning up against the locker beside me, arms crossed over his chest, eyes intensely staring at me.

Looking up, I couldn't help but feel my breath catching at those violet eyes, the red hair that fell so perfectly in front of them in the perfect amount, and the smile on the strong face in front of me.

"So, anyone planned on walking you home yet?" He asked, trying to be almost too casual. Or, was that my imagination?

I shrugged, "I haven't heard from anyone this morning. You were all here before me."

"Mahiro needed work to get finished, even though he didn't do it anyway." He sighed. "Wait for me at our usual lunch table instead of at the benches, okay?"

Blinking simply, Takuma walked off, not even bothering to wait for a reply. Sighing, I grabbed my books and headed off towards first period.

* * *

Saying that Takuma was acting strangely today was an understatement. Everyone else went home early to either help Mitsuru with dinner or try and pressure Mahiro into working, Ryou tagging along behind them nonchalantly, simply wanting to hang around for Mitsuru's home cooking, I guessed. Probably better than what he was getting with Ashiya. You know, before he went AWOL on him when Onikirimaru had possessed the one of Aria's comrads.

As for Takuma, the entire day he seemed to skip hanging out with us. None of the guys knew what he was up to, or if they did, they refused to tell me. Being the Tamayorihime allowed me to get access to all information about the spiritual, but nothing about everyday life. Takuma didn't even bother to look at me in class. Had I become invisible to him? Was he going to move away, like he had always dreamed?

Why was I feeling so sad over that? It was his life. Takuma deserved to be wherever he wanted to be. I shouldn't be the one to choose for him.

"Did anyone tell you that you think too hard sometimes?"

Refocusing myself back from my thoughts, I saw Takuma standing at the doorway, a playful grin on his lips.

"H-hey! You kept me waiting!" I attempted, trying to not make myself seem like a total ditz.

Walking up to me, Takuma grabbe my hand and I barely had time to grab my bag before we were heading down the stairs to the ground floor of our school and out the front doors. Before I could even ask where we were going, Takuma was leading me through the forest. I could catch blurrs of famliarity, but nothing solid enough. We were going too fast.

Finally, I managed to pull in enough air into my lungs, yelling, "Where are we going?"

Takuma either didn't hear me, or ignored me, continuing to push me further than I was used to running. Finally, we stopped and I was leaning over, trying to pull in as much air as I could to regain my posture. Takuma was also catching his breath, leaning up against a tree, his hand running through his red hair.

"Why...did...we...run...?" I asked, finally standing, holding one of my sides, a stitch already starting.

Takuma shook his head, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I just want to know why," I whispered, finally getting my breathing back to normal.

Pulling my bag off my shoulder, Takuma set it by the tree he was leaning against, his bag already dropped, probably when he first leaned against the tree. "Takuma, why did you drag me all the way out..." I paused, taking in my surroundings as I whispered, "here..."

My mouth stayed in awe as I looked around the forest. This was the exact spot, almost, where Takuma and I first met, almost exactly one year ago. The forest was blooming with life, a deep green and the smell of growth. Buds were sprouting everywhere, flowers blooming their silky petals to the sky, hoping to soak up any sunlight that may come around through the thick canopy of trees.

I hadn't realized Takuma's proximity until he had laced his fingers through mine. I paused, shocked. When had this become what he wanted? Then I pushed that thought away. Perhaps I was overthinking. Maybe this was just how Takuma wanted to show our friendship. Maybe?

Coming closer to me, I felt Takuma's warmth, his breath on my neck, his arms wrapping around my waist. Before I could turn around and ask, Takuma was already turning me around, pulling me into a deep embrace. Too shocked to speak, it took me a moment to realize I should wrap my arms around him as well. What had gotten into Takuma today?

When I opened my mouth, Takuma leaned back and shook his head, stopping me from uttering any words. We stared at each other for a long moment, like that moment when we were both saying goodbye, thinking the other was sacrificing themselves for the other, to protect everyone from Onikirimaru. But, this time, autumn leaves weren't falling like rain. The rain had already fallen and stillness was surrounding us, the only trickle of life was the dew drops glistening in the peaking light from an oncoming sunset.

I was close enough to smell Takuma's scent. The sweet scent of nectar, but a hint of musk behind it, holding me in his arms, drawing me towards him. His minty breath was hot against my lips, his own leaning closer until our foreheads were touching. Softly, he pulled me closer to him, holding me protectively, but strongly. I raised my hands to his strong back and shoulder blades, allowing myself to be pulled into him.

Soft lips touched mine, brushing them softly. Then, as if a spark was ignited, our lips crashed together, his embrace becoming stronger, but still delicate. Simply passionate. The taste of his minty breath, his nectar-like scent, were swirling my senses out of control. And, by the feel of Takuma's hands clutching onto my shirt, I liked to believe he felt the same.

For a long time we stood there, kissing each other, in an embrace that was stilled by time, our feelings mutually clouding the air around us, filling our senses with uncontrollable feelings. Soon enough, we were so close it was practically impossible to pull ourselves closer. Then, with one swift motion, Takuma ended our kiss, his hands underneath my hair and a click of metal near my ears.

Instinctively looking down, I noticed the yin and yang magatamas around a silver chain that now adorned my neck. For a long while, probably too long to Takuma, I stared at the necklace. I was shocked. When had he gotten this? Why?

Picking up the pendant in his hand, his fingers brushing my collabone and tingling my skin, as he held the pendant as if it were as breakable as glass. "The symbol of two opposites. The Underworld God and the Priestess. Together, for all eternity."

Kissing me one last time, Takuma led me home, our hands intertwined. As I stared at his smiling face, his feet leading him home, but his eyes off in some reverie I'd have to ask him about later, I could only hear four words echo in my mind: _Together, for all eternity._


End file.
